Pokemon Creation
by PokeManiac7
Summary: Just my take on the creation of the Pokemon universe. Most of it is unofficial.
1. Prolouge

**This is not the official backstory of the universe and is instead my own take on it. Do not take this too seriously**

**This chapter is a summary of what happened (again, in my vision of it). Later chapters will explain the full events.**

**Prologue: Summary**

It was a dark, barren planet. There were rocks, some dirt. That was kinda it. However, Arceus, the Pokemon of creation, saw it as the perfect canvas for his vision. He wanted to make a planet that could have more creatures. Creatures other than just him, which he would soon call Pokemon.

The first two creatures that he created were to help him terraform the planet to fit his vision. He summoned the Continent Pokemon Groudon, and the Sea Basin Pokemon Kyogre. Groudon created the land, while Kyogre created the oceans. However, these two soon went to war with each other. To split them apart, Arceus made a third Pokemon; the Sky High Pokemon Rayquaza. Using it's power, Rayquaza sealed the two away. Luckily, they had created enough land and sea to hold life. However, there was one thing missing. Arceus knew that if he wanted to hold life in the planet, he'd need to give them some sort of fuel.

And so, Arceus gave Rayquaza a special purpose. It was now Rayquaza's job to create an atmosphere, holding oxygen to help the creature's in the planet live. The planet was still missing many more things, though. It needed light, and heat, so things wouldn't freeze. But it couldn't get too hot, as Arceus didn't want the planet to burn. So he summoned Lunala and Solgaleo, the Pokemon of Night and Day.

Solgaleo created the Sun, a large star that would bring both light and heat to the planet. However, Lunala created the Moon, a large asteroid-like body that was about three tenths the size of the planet next to it. The Moon reflected the light of the Sun to the other side of the planet, still giving it heat, but not too much. The night's were mostly cold. Arceus gave the planet an orbit. The planet spun around the Sun, while also spinning itself. And the Moon would orbit around the planet.

Arceus finally decided to name the planet. He named it "Earth," after the ground on it. Once Rayquaza had finished creating the atmosphere, he flew off into space. Arceus needed creature's to guard what Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza had created. Thus, he created Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus.

Before he finally started creating normal everyday creatures, Arceus made Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga created time, while Palkia created space. Giratina created the antimatter, however his actions got him banished to the distortion world.

The first creature Arceus created was the Pokemon Mew, who had very unstable DNA that easily allowed for it to turn into other creatures that were more stable. With this, Arceus could simply relax, and even Mew will mutate, and different circumstances would cause them to evolve differently and populate the planet.

**There will be more events to the story, however this is a simple summary of the first few important events. There are still nearly forty Legendaries I have to include, and I haven't even mentioned Mythical Pokemon yet.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Land and Sea

**Chapter 1: The Land and Sea**

The planet was dark and desolate, no life, absolutely nothing. Arceus, the Pokemon of Creation, thought, saw it as the perfect canvas for his vision of a perfect planet. To create this planet, Arceus needed help. Two more creatures to create land and water. Groudon and Kyogre. Groudon created all the land. However, Kyogre created the oceans.

As the planet was starting to take shape, the two encountered each other, and ended up going to war with each other. They fought with everything they had, they hated each other. Arceus needed help to bring these two apart. And so, he summoned Rayquaza. Rayquaza had enough power to pull these two apart and seal them away. After this, Rayquaza went back to space, where he wouldn't return for centuries.

The land still didn't have plant-life, however. And the atmosphere was non-existent. Arceus still needed Rayquaza, they were supposed to create the atmosphere. Arceus needed to summon new creatures to help take care of it. He summoned the Pokemon Xearneas (however you pronounce that). The creature created the life. However, Arceus needed to balance things out. So he created Yveltal, who represented death. These two created balance in the world.

Now, with Groudon and Kyogre sealed away, and Rayquaza off in space, Arceus needed to create creatures that could be guardians to protect the planet. So he created Thunderus, Tornadus, and Landorus. These three would guard the planet from the creatures that may damage it.

Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga ruled time, however Palkia created space. And thus, they had finished the universe. Giratina represented antimatter, however their actions got them banished to the Distortion World.

Finally, Arceus summoned Solgaleo and Lunala, who created the Sun and the Moon; the day and the night. Arceus gave the Sun and Moon orbits, and the planet was finally going to hold live in it. The Sun and Moon's orbit gave the planet the perfect balance of heat and life.

And so, Arceus summoned Mew. A creature with such unstable DNA that it could multiply and mutate into different creatures without Arceus needing to do anything.


End file.
